The Other Side of the Looking Glass
by speaker4thesilent
Summary: A group of people come through the quantum mirror. Many of them have familiar faces, but how well will they fit in at the SGC, and will the SGC be able to accept them? Also on indefinate hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Looking Glass

Yeah I know I'm nuts for writing not one, not two, but three fics at once, but the plot fairies have been beating me with clubs for the past three weeks over these two Stargate fics so . . . anyway here's the first chapter.

No crossover, very AU, post Heroes not sure how far yet the plot fairies haven't told me.

I own nothing 'cept my ideas. I'm broke, so don't sue me.

Chapter I

_How long had it been now? _The question popped into her head with truly annoying timing. It was already hard enough to concentrate with a couple dozen staff blast flashing towards her at nearly mach two. Your own mind going all over inquisitive made that much worse. _Six and a half months, or closer to seven? _Forcing the rebellious part of her mind back into silence was difficult, but she couldn't run from an ambush, protect her teammates and break down crying at the same time. She fired off another short burst from her P-90 and one of the Jaffa chasing them fell, three holes in a neat row from his left eye to just below his chin.

Suddenly, the Jaffa stopped advancing. _This again? _Sure enough a trio of Death Gliders popped over the hill to the east and swept down on them. _When will they learn? Of course we haven't handed them their heads yet here but- _sure enough he'd spotted them. Before she could even finish the thought two of them were down and the third followed in close proximity. _Ah the sound of Death Gliders eating plasma rounds in the morning!_

XXXXX

_Poor dumb snake-heads._ He thinks as his Particle Acceleration Rifle picks off the last Glider. His capacitors are somewhat diminished, but not critically so. _Still, no need to be wasteful._ He deactivates the targeting systems and goes back to passive scan mode. _Nothing like killing Jaffa in the morning. _He smiles and goes back to looking for more targets worthy of his weapons' awesome power.

XXXXX

She was uncomfortable; this had almost been easy. She didn't like easy. Easy led to surprises which got people got killed, and they really didn't have the people to spare anymore. So the question of the day: was there another ambush, or was she being paranoid? Before she could decide, staff blasts started to impact on the ground around them. _Well I guess that rules out paranoid. _

She turns and throws up a shield as quickly as she can, but it's not fast enough.

The man to her left goes down.

She immediately hands the shield over to her second before flipping the Goa'uld healing device over her hand and kneeling beside the injured man to-

Do nothing. A direct shot to his vitals. There are things not even she can heal and this is one of them. A quick neural command goes out and the team quickly moves on, leaving their casualty behind.

But this time there is no slow careful retreat. This time they take to their heels, and they're almost to the building from which they had exited before the tiny anti-matter device goes off. And it truly is tiny. It only vaporizes everything within twenty yards or so of it.

However, this accomplishes its designed mission. The body is gone, and its technology will not fall into enemy hands. It also, by pure coincidence knocks the second prong of the Jaffa ambush back. Only the first prong manages to get to the structure.

XXXXX

_Damned stupid Jaffa! Can't they let us offworld in peace? Of course not! They're Jaffa! God wills it and all that! _He knew what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. He wasn't even sure anymore if he wanted to, and a very small part of his soul shrank from that. The death gliders had come, and gone even more spectacularly. _Yep the PAR still works. _But he doesn't have time to worry about his remaining partner's situation; he's too busy keeping his shield between the charging Jaffa and the others. _Almost close enough now. _He smiles hungrily.

"On the count of three," He says. He knows that he doesn't even need to count. They know exactly when they need to be touching absolutely nothing. He lifts his hands, concentrates, and slams his palms onto the ground. Of course all of his teammates are in mid-air when it happens.

And his bare hands are off the ground before they land.

And the four of them are the only living things within a hundred yards. Grass, trees, and all the members of the second ambush squad lie on the ground looking like they've been dead for months, maybe years. He turned his head away from the field of death before him and stepped back into the structure.

_On my right shoulder sits death, and on my left sits decay. They cannot touch me, and I can touch no one. Perhaps I did die all those years ago, and this is my own personal hell._

He swallows his sadness as she activates the mirror yet again.

Another trip to another universe. And another after that. And another.

_How many more until we are all dead?_

The mirror settles on a reality. No people in evidence. No obvious battle damage. Just boxes and tables and shelves.

_Once more through the looking glass._


	2. Chapter 2

TOSOTLG Ch II

Yay! Chapter two!

_Yeah, these are definitely boxes, and there are shelves with artifacts on them. Storage room?_ Came the sarcastic thought.

Again, none of them need to say anything. She silently breaks away from the group and activates her Asguard stealth implants. She brings her implant sensors up on passive scan mode and begins looking for security systems. _Ooohhh sneaky! _The whole room is laced with laser trip wires and there are movement sensors by the door. She doesn't bother to bypass either, she merely reports their location to the others. The door is locked. _Of course, they don't want just anyone to come in here and touch the pretty mirror. That could be a Bad Thing. _But there are ways around that as well. She heads immediately for a ventilation grate, removes it quickly and silently from the wall before laying it on top one of the shelves. _Let's see what there is to see!_

XXXXX

"I still say that we need more time with the naquadria buffer system before we try putting it in the X-304's!" Lt. Col. Samantha Carter said with feeling as she walked down the halls of Area 51. She was just back from the _Prometheus _and she was really not in the mood for paper-pushing beaureucrats trying to get her to change her report at the eleventh hour! "We still don't have enough data from the one on the _Prometheus_ to ensure that we won't blow _it _up there is no way I am going to endorse putting a device that temperamental on something as inherently fragile as a fighter without a lot more testing!" she said heatedly. "As for that X-305 you want to produce!" She was almost shouting now just thinking about the idiotic thing! _Some congressman's kids have been watching too many cartoons. _"Walkers, mecha, whatever you want to call them look great on T.V. but to produce one we'd need a whole new generation of power systems, A.I., and high tensile strength metals! I will not endorse that kind of expendature when the F-300's work so well!"

The greasy little political officer opened his mouth again and Sam wanted to scream, "But the new hyper/blink generator would increase the combat power of our fighters by a factor of three! It could-"

Sam cut him off. "There is a time for us to rush into things," she said with deceptive calm. "We did that with the Prometheus and the F-302's and they turned out fine, but we also tried that with the X-301 and it was an absolute disaster! As I said, there is a time to move, but there is also a time to wait! If we rush something with this many unknown variables into production, especially using an element as unstable as Naquadri-"

Alarms sound all over the base effectively ending Sam's tirade. The political officer is pale-faced and in the process of breaking out in a cold sweat almost immediately. Sam grimaces in disgust and takes off down the corridor towards the location of the alarms, drawing her Zat as she goes.

XXXXX

_Shit shit shit shit shit! Those sneaky underhanded-! _She hadn't even seen the Transphase Eradication Rod scopes mounted on the security cameras. It might not have even mattered if a group of SF's hadn't been looking right at her, after all this was Asguard technology, and it was quite capable of shifting the phase of the cloak. Unfortunately the Special Forces unit had seen her and started filling the hallway with lead. This, in turn, forced her to raise a telekinetic shield, which has the effect of showing them exactly where she is. A quick blast of energy sends them tumbling backwards, but the damage is done. Sirens activate everywhere and rapid response teams come running.

She quickly grabs a keycard from one of the downed SFs and opens the door that the TER scoped cameras had been guarding, and, letting her passive sensors lead the way, runs away from the mirror room, half the base at her heels.

XXXXX

She heard the alarms activate. _No! I can't lose her! Not her too! _Figuring that one or two more alarms weren't going to hurt when there were already so many of them going off, she makes a beeline for the locked door and focuses her will.

XXXXX

The way everything was going the squad of SFs wasn't really surprised to get yet another alarm, this time from a supposedly safe corner of the base; however, they were surprised when they rounded a corner and saw a very heavy looking blast steel door go flying through the air. They were even more surprised when three very strangely dressed people stepped out of the door. Three very strangely dressed people one of them with what looked suspiciously like big honkin' space guns. _There are days I wish I'd never gotten out of bed._

XXXXX

As Sam was running down the hallway toward the site of the first alarm, she heard a second one, this time from Section C of the facility. Trying to remember everything she knew about the area 51 facility Sam came to a sudden realization. _That's only two corridors over, and all of the reaction teams are chasing an intruder in the opposite direction! _Sam weighed her options and made a choice. _One more Zat won't help against who or whatever the response teams are chasing, but it might against the others. _Sam took off down the hall at a dead run and rounded the corner, only to run into something that she couldn't see. _What the?_ The invisible . . . whatever-it-was disarmed her very effectively. Her Zat went flying across the corridor and hit the far side, but by doing so, it had also revealed its general location, and Sam lashed out against apparently empty air with a roundhouse kick. She hit it before she expected too, so the blow lacked much of its force, but it also told her exactly where the enemy was. Carter, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, struck out again, and, by pure coincidence landed a very hard blow to something that must have been important. Sam discovered that her target was a young woman perhaps twenty years old. Carter also realized that she had definitely rung the other's bell. Her eyes were crossed, and she seemed to be having trouble focusing. Sam dropped back into a fighting stance, but her precautions were unnecessary, as her opponent fell bonelessly over backwards.

At precisely the same time that three other people in very strange armor? Clothes? Came around the corner of the next hallway down.

In the lead was a woman who looked strangely familiar, and Sam couldn't help but think that she had seen the woman's face before, but she really didn't have a chance to do anything before she found herself flying backwards into a wall.

XXXXX

They rounded the corner expecting to see the telltale heat warp as an Asguard stealth field generator disengaged, instead, they saw her still body laying on the floor of the corridor, with her assailant standing over her. _NO! _She cried silently. She reached out with her mind, and gave the woman what was effectively the psi equivalent of a hit by a baseball bat. Swung by a Goa'uld. She rushed to the young woman's side and checked her vitals, then sighed in relief. _She's fine. Oh God we were lucky! _Then she turned her attention to the attacker.

And froze.

"Major Carter?"

XXXXX

Carter's entire body hurt. In fact she was sorta surprised that she was still conscious. She shook her head, trying to clear some of the cobwebs from the corners. She can hear talking, but it seemed to come to her through a fog.

"We can't stay here!"

"Damnit! There's a Major well Lieutenant Colonel Carter in this reality! We actually have a chance here!"

Sam finally recognized the voice speaking above her. "Janet?"

So wadda ya think? Thanks to those who reviewed!

I'll try to post on one of my fics this weekend, but there are no promises!


End file.
